Mertropolis Magic
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: AU. Jenny Hart's life is changed completely when she goes treasure hunting at a shipwreck one day. She now has to learn how to live as a mermaid in the underwater kingdom of Mertropolis, located beneath the waves off the Gold Coast. Fortunately, she can rely on her new mermaid friends Emma, Cleo and Rikki to help her out with her new life as a mermaid.
1. From Human To Mermaid

Beneath the waves off the Gold Coast of Australia, mermaids and mermen alike lived in peace. They tried to keep themselves hidden from humans so that humans would not learn of their existence and potentially hunt their species to extinction. Most of these mermaids and mermen lived together in the Kingdom of Mertropolis.

One of the residents of Mertropolis was a young 15-16 year old Caucasian mermaid named Emma Gilbert. She loved to collect things from the surface world, and would regularly visit shipwrecks near the Gold Coast to search for surface things.

Emma was currently happily swimming through the ocean. She had long blonde hair and a purple fishtail along with a purple seashell bra to match. She then found a shipwreck. She smiled as she swam inside the shipwreck.

Meanwhile, above the surface, a 15-16 year old Caucasian human girl named Jenny Hart was at the same shipwreck to look for treasure to sell on land. Jenny had brown hair with blonde streaks in it and was currently wearing a red and white vest with blue denim cargo shorts. She cast her fishing line down into the shipwreck and tried to reel in a treasure chest that she saw at the bottom of the shipwreck, but didn't notice Emma inside the shipwreck.

"Come on...come on..." Jenny muttered as she tried to hook onto the chest.

Emma wanted to check out the same treasure chest Jenny tried to reel in when she saw the fishing hook and was confused. "A fishing hook? My parents warned me about them..." Emma said to herself.

Jenny took a quick break and looked up to the sky, groaning a bit. The hook was now sitting there because Jenny wasn't looking. Emma then proceeded to tie the hook to a table and began looking in the chest. "Ooh! Some of the stuff in this chest isn't in my collection!" She said in excitement.

Jenny then felt the hook move and hook onto the table, thinking the hook had hooked onto the chest. "Ah, there we go!" Jenny said as she reeled in her line, noticing the table. "Huh? How did I hook this table?" Jenny then unhooked the table and tossed it behind her. She tried again without looking into the surface of the water to notice anything out of the ordinary. The hook then slowly came back down.

Emma noticed the hook coming back down and panicked, quickly hiding behind the chest. The hook just sat there, menacingly, or maybe not. The hook didn't move, the current somewhat made it move, but didn't do much else to it. Jenny groaned as she was getting impatient with the hook not latching onto the chest, so she nudged the hook forward to get it to latch onto the chest, which it then did.

"Aha! I got it!" Jenny exclaimed. She started reeling in the chest, away from Emma. Emma was frightened and tried to find another hiding place. The chest then unhooked in the middle of reeling it in and dropped back down. "Ugh, looks like I'll have to go down there to get it..." Jenny groaned as she took off most of her clothing, except for her baby blue bikini top and baby blue bikini bottom, then dove into the water and swam down to the chest to grab it. Again, she didn't notice the panicking Emma.

Emma noticed Jenny and quickly hid in a room. Jenny looked into the chest to find the sweet stuff. The hard part now was swimming back up. She grabbed the chest and started swimming back upwards. However, she wasn't swimming fast enough, and her cheeks started puffing up. Emma looked at Jenny as she was trying to swim back up. Jenny dropped the chest and inhaled water, flailing before sinking back down unconscious.

Emma gasped. "She's drowning!" She quickly swam over to Jenny. "I have to do something to help her..." She picked up the unconscious Jenny and swam out of the shipwreck with her, quickly swimming towards Mako Island, which was off the Gold Coast as well. Mako Island featured a Moon Pool, which held magical powers. The Queen of Mertropolis, Bertha had forbidden the people of Mertropolis from going there, but that didn't stop some merpeople from going there, Emma and her friends included.

Emma swam through the underwater opening with the unconscious Jenny, entering the Moon Pool. Emma surfaced with the unconscious Jenny, and began performing a spell. "A newborn daughter of the seas. Her old life shall be traded so she may live along with the breeze. A past state will be undone, and a new era will have begun." Emma spoke before the Moon Pool began bubbling and glowing. Emma then went underwater with the unconscious Jenny and placed her down on the bottom of the Moon Pool as she let the pool do its magic.

Jenny's body was then engulfed by an emerald green light, which transformed her. The glow soon faded as Jenny's body was revealed. Her legs and feet had vanished: She now possessed an emerald green fishtail that glowed brightly and ended in a single fin that was a mix of emerald green and black. Her bikini top had been replaced by a purple seashell bra and the blonde streaks in her hair had turned purple. Three slits had opened on both sides of Jenny's neck: She had gills. She had transformed: She was now a mermaid, having been turned into one by the magic of the Moon Pool. Jenny was still unconscious, however. Her lungs were also still filled with with water, and it would take a bit before this fully changed.

Emma sat at the newly turned mermaid's side until she woke up. It wasn't long before Jenny gasped and coughed. "Argh, what...am I dead...?" Jenny groaned.

"You were drowning and I saved you. Good thing I know surface dwellers can't breathe underwater." Emma replied to the newly turned mermaid.

"W-What do you...am I underwater still?" Jenny observed her surroundings before finally seeing Emma and herself. "Ah! I have a tail! That explains a few things though..." She then looked back up at Emma. "U-Uh...thanks for saving my life there..."

Emma smiled. "You're welcome." She replied.

Jenny brought her hands behind her on the sandy floor of the Moon Pool as she tried to get up. She was still a bit weak from the near dead experience. "What in the world is this place...?" She then asked.

"This is the Moon Pool at Mako Island. It has magical abilities, which has the ability to transform humans into merpeople. A magic spell I cast combined with the magic of the Moon Pool is what turned you into a mermaid." Emma explained to her.

"O-Oh." Jenny nodded. "Again, thanks. Anyway...what's your name?" She then asked Emma.

"My name is Emma Gilbert." Emma replied, introducing herself.

"Emma..." Jenny repeated quietly to herself before speaking out loud. "I'm forever in your debt." She told the purple tailed mermaid.

"I suppose so." Emma nodded.

"Well, now I have to get used to being a mermaid now. That's fine, as long as I'm alive...Where do we go from here?" She then asked Emma.

"I can take you to my city. I can get you a place to stay there." Emma offered the emerald green tailed mermaid.

"That'd be nice." Jenny replied. "I'll have to get used to starting my life over again. You lead, I'll...try to follow."

"Okay." Emma replied before the purple tailed mermaid swam out of the Moon Pool and waited on Jenny. The emerald green tailed mermaid followed her movements to somewhat help her move herself too.

"T-There we go, I'm getting it. Up and down, simple as walking..." Jenny said.

Emma smiled and nodded. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked Jenny.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Jenny Hart's my name. Call me whatever fancies you most." Jenny replied, introducing herself to the purple tailed mermaid.

"Alright." Emma nodded again.

"So, where's your city...? And I didn't even know cities existed down here..." Jenny asked Emma.

"I'll take you there." Emma smiled and took Jenny's hand, then swam off with her. Jenny didn't mind Emma taking her hand, as it was better as she taught herself how to swim by watching Emma do it. Within a matter of minutes, the emerald green tailed mermaid was able to swim without needing Emma's hand. The two mermaids smiled at each other as they continued swimming towards Mertropolis.


	2. Meet The Gilberts

As Emma and Jenny were swimming towards Mertropolis, Emma told Jenny of the city. "My city is quite big, and it's powered by electricity." Emma explained to Jenny as they swam.

"Really, huh? I thought electricity doesn't work too well in water. That's what they always taught me in school, at least." Jenny replied as she looked at Emma as they swam.

"Well, at first, we generated electricity through glowstone, which is vibrant in the deep oceans, and it was extremely dangerous and hard to get, until we found an alternative to glowstone which I can't explain because it's too complicated." Emma continued to explain to the emerald green tailed mermaid.

"I understand completely." Jenny nodded. "A lot of things up on the surface are so complicated, that you forget the easy stuff." She told the purple tailed mermaid. Emma nodded back at her before Jenny saw Mertropolis appear up ahead. "Is that it up ahead?" Jenny asked Emma.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Welcome to Mertropolis." She told the emerald green tailed mermaid.

"Mertropolis, huh? What a beautiful name for such a beautiful city." Jenny said as she and Emma swam into the city. The emerald green tailed mermaid looked around in awe as she saw all the buildings and mermaids and mermen swimming out and about.

"So, did you have any place to stay in mind?" Emma then asked Jenny.

The emerald green tailed mermaid shook her head. "Not really, but I mostly prefer to live either close outside the city or inside the city. I don't like to be too far from it." She told Emma.

The purple tailed mermaid nodded as she began thinking. "Maybe you could stay with me and my family at our house. How about that?" She asked Jenny.

"I'm not sure. Would that be okay with your family?" Jenny asked Emma back. "I mean, I'm okay with it if they are." She added.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind it." Emma assured her.

"Well, if they don't mind it, then I'll take it." Jenny replied with a nod.

Emma nodded and took Jenny to her home. Her home was a mansion in an upper class neighborhood in Mertropolis. They swam up to the front door and went inside. They were soon greeted by Emma's mother, Lisa Gilbert. Lisa was a middle aged Caucasian mermaid with blonde hair and a blue fishtail with a blue seashell bra to match.

"Welcome home, Emma. Who's this you brought with you?" Lisa asked her purple tailed daughter as she looked at Jenny.

"This is Jenny Hart, mom. She's in new in town and doesn't have a place to stay, so is it fine with you and dad if she lives with us?" Emma asked her blue tailed mother.

Lisa looked at her daughter, then at Jenny, and then back at her daughter. "Well, if she doesn't have a place to stay, then she's welcome to stay with us. I'll have to further discuss it with your father once he gets home from work. But until then, she's free to stay here." She told Emma before turning to Jenny. "Welcome to Mertropolis, Jenny. I hope you'll settle in quickly." She told the emerald green tailed mermaid with a kind and welcoming smile.

Jenny smiled back at Emma's mother. "Thank you, Mrs. Gilbert. I'm pretty sure I can get used to life in Mertropolis pretty quickly." She told the blue tailed mermaid.

"Alright. Well, how about I introduce you to my little brother, Elliot now?" Emma suggested to Jenny.

Jenny nodded. "Sure. Works for me." She told Emma before the purple tailed mermaid took her upstairs to Elliot's room. Emma knocked on the door.

"Elliot, there's someone I want you to meet!" Emma called.

"Come in!" A young boy's voice called from the other side of the door. Emma opened the door and she and Jenny swam inside. At a wooden desk sat an 11 year old Caucasian merboy with blond hair and a blue fishtail in a rolling chair. This was Elliot Gilbert, Emma's younger brother.

"Elliot, I want you to meet Jenny Hart. She's new in town, and she's gonna be living with us, so you're gonna be seeing her around the house regularly." Emma told Elliot before turning to Jenny. "Jenny, this is my younger brother, Elliot." She told the emerald green tailed mermaid.

Jenny smiled at Elliot and shook his hand. "Hello, Elliot. It's nice to meet you." She told the blue tailed merboy.

Elliot smiled and nodded back. "Hello, Jenny. It's nice to meet you too. It'll be interesting to see what's going to happen now that you're living with us." He told Jenny as he shook her hand back.

Emma smiled. She was happy Jenny was already getting along with her family. Now all she needed was her father to approve Jenny living with them, and she'd be good to go on getting settled into her new life as a mermaid. "Well, Jenny, how about we go to my room now?" She asked the emerald green tailed mermaid.

"Sure, let's go." Jenny nodded before she and Emma left Elliot's room. Emma closed the door behind them and the two mermaids then swam to Emma's room before heading inside. Emma closed the door behind them. Jenny looked around the room and smiled.

"Wow, I didn't expect your family to be so wealthy, Emma." The emerald green tailed mermaid remarked.

Emma laughed a bit. "Yeah, that's because my dad is a businessman in sales and financial development. I look up to my father as a role model, and he's always pushed me to do my best." She told Jenny.

Jenny smiled at that. "He sounds like a nice man. I hope he'll like me." She said.

"Yeah, here's hoping. Well, let's wait until he gets home from work now." Emma replied. Jenny nodded and the two mermaids began chilling in Emma's room, waiting for her father to get home from work.


	3. Cleo And Rikki

Emma and Jenny continued to chill in Emma's room until they were called downstairs by Emma's mother. The two mermaid girls proceeded to leave Emma's room and swam downstairs, finding Lisa Gilbert there with her husband, Neil. Neil was a blond haired middle aged merman with a purple fishtail.

"Honey, this is Emma's new friend, Jenny Hart. She's new in town and doesn't have a place to stay, so Emma wanted to ask you if it's okay with you if Jenny lives with us." Lisa told her husband.

Neil Gilbert looked at Emma, then at Jenny before nodding in approval. "Sure, that's fine with me. We have a vacant bedroom you can sleep in. I hope you will be able to make your home down here in Mertropolis, Jenny." He told the emerald green tailed mermaid with a smile.

Jenny smiled back and nodded. "I hope so too, Mr. Gilbert. Thanks for allowing me to live with you and your family." She replied to him.

"Well, you girls go do as you like. We're having dinner at 6." Lisa Gilbert told Emma and Jenny.

Emma and Jenny nodded. "Well, how about I show you around Mertropolis for a bit, Jenny? Since you're gonna be living in the city, I might as well show you around to get yourself familiar with it." Emma then suggested to Jenny.

Jenny nodded at Emma. "Sure. Let's get going." She replied before swimming out of Emma's mansion with the purple tailed mermaid. They were soon out in the city, and Emma showed Jenny around. After having shown her where most of the important places in the city were, Emma and Jenny stopped at a bench and sat down on it.

"So, what should we do now?" Jenny asked Emma.

Emma thought about it. "Oh! How about I introduce you to my friends, Cleo and Rikki? I'm sure they'd love to meet you!" She suggested to the emerald green tailed mermaid with a smile.

Jenny smiled at that. "I'd love to. I'll take any chance to meet new merpeople." She replied.

"Alright, gimme a sec. I'll text Cleo and Rikki." Emma replied as she took out her shellphone, which was a device that looked similar to a cell phone, but was shaped like a purple seashell. She then texted Cleo and Rikki. When she received answers from both Cleo and Rikki, she put her shellphone away again.

"Well, what did they say?" Jenny asked Emma curiously.

"They'd love to meet you as well. Let's go back to the Moon Pool at Mako Island, where I turned you into a mermaid. We're meeting Cleo and Rikki there." The purple tailed mermaid replied.

Jenny nodded. "Let's get going then." She replied as she and Emma got up from the bench and began swimming out of Mertropolis, back to the Moon Pool at Mako Island, where Emma turned her into a mermaid. Once they got there, they surfaced and took a seat. After waiting for a bit, Cleo and Rikki arrived at the Moon Pool as well, surfacing.

Cleo was a Caucasian mermaid with brown hair and a light green fishtail and a light green seashell bra to match. Rikki was a Caucasian mermaid with long, curly blond hair, a bright red fishtail and a bright red seashell bra to match.

"Hey, Emma. We got here as fast as we could." Cleo told Emma.

"Yeah, so here we are." Rikki added as she and Cleo sat down next to Emma. They then looked at Jenny.

"So this is that new mermaid you were talking about?" Cleo asked.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yep. Girls, this is Jenny Hart. She's a human I found inside a shipwreck. She was drowning, and I couldn't let her die, so I took her to the Moon Pool and turned her into a mermaid." She explained to Cleo and Rikki.

Cleo and Rikki's eyes widened as they looked at Jenny. "You weren't always a mermaid?" Rikki asked the emerald green tailed mermaid.

"Uh, no. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Jenny asked nervously, afraid that Emma might have offended her friends by telling them this.

Cleo and Rikki shook their heads. "No, we were just surprised." Rikki replied.

"Yeah, we don't mind at all." Cleo added.

Jenny sighed in relief and nodded. "Alright, good. So, Emma, these are Cleo and Rikki?" She then asked the purple tailed mermaid.

Emma smiled and nodded. "Yep. Jenny, this light green tailed mermaid is Cleo Sertori. We've known each other for years. And this red tailed mermaid is Rikki Chadwick. She moved to Mertropolis about two years ago, and Cleo and I became good friends with her." She said, introducing her friends to Jenny.

Jenny smiled and she, Cleo and Rikki shook hands. "It's nice to meet you, girls." She told the two mermaids.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jenny. I'm assuming you're gonna be living in Mertropolis now that you've been turned into a mermaid by Emma?" Cleo questioned the emerald green tailed mermaid.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm gonna be living with Emma and her family." She informed her.

Cleo and Rikki nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll like it down here under the sea. There's plenty to see and do, so it's a real treasure trove for a newly turned mermaid such as yourself." Rikki said with a grin.

Jenny laughed a bit. "Yeah, I bet." She replied. Emma, Cleo, Rikki and Jenny then talked for the rest of the afternoon about things, and before they knew it, it was dinner time, so the four mermaids swam back to Mertropolis, and back to their homes for dinner.


End file.
